Sister Lost (Rewritten)
by Lostboysfanatic
Summary: Bailey has lost everything, her family included but just as she thought she might aswell die too, she is guided to the world of Santa Cruz to find a very important person who will be able to help her through on whats to come for both of them. Summary is ok but story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Lost

Chapter 1 - Moving

I sat in the hospital, tears dripping from my eyes, once again having to go through this pain for the second time, this was horrible, just unbearable, why don't I just end my life, maybe make it a bit better. Now I don't have anybody.

My mum died when I was 7 years old from something, my dad always said she was ill but his face always said different. And speaking of my dad, he is no longer with me anymore. My dad took ill 2 years ago from drinking too much, my guess is that he had missed mum too much he couldn't handle life without her but now he has passed away. For a while I tried to help him through the death of my mum, but nothing I did helped, he wouldn't listen, he kept telling me not to worry, now I'm all alone at 17 years of age.

I'm too young to be living myself, doing everything myself. This was going to be hard. I was not ready. My family was always a bad luck family, now it's just me to cop it. It was just a matter of time.

I made my way out of the hospital just finished crying and made my way home. I folded my arms, basically because it was cold but I wanted to keep to myself in a situation like this. The streets were quite quiet so it made my mind wonder to my parents, I loved them so much. It's true what they say; you don't realise how much you love something until it's gone. I made it home, opened then shut the door and flung the keys on the table and while taking my jacket off I noticed an old looking book lying on the couch.

I scrunched my face up as I hadn't seen it in my life. I held it carefully as it looked important. I was scared to open it, I didn't know what to expect from the book. I opened it slowly and flicked through the pages but they were all blank. What was the point in this book if it was empty? It was baffling. Was it dads? Did he mean to leave this for me as he knew his time was up? A lot of questions went through my mind. I sighed and closed the book throwing it on the table and went to get a drink of water.

'' _Bailey_ _…''_ I heard.

I stopped in my tracks, getting one foot in the kitchen before looking around but nobody was about, at least not that I knew of. I went to the bottom of the stairs and kept quiet to see if I could hear anybody upstairs but then it called my name again and it came from the living room. By this point I was feeling worried, who the hell was in my house? Whatever they were doing, it wasn't funny. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room and looked around but as my eyes locked onto the mysterious book it got louder and the voice was coming from the book.

What the hell? I was scared to go near it. I slowly went over to it, slightly heavy breathing and I cupped it in my hands and opened it up to nothing still.

''What?'' I asked myself.

Suddenly writing started to appear in front of me and I was taking back a little. It read:

 _Bailey, I know this is going to sound strange to you but its me, your mum, I know this must be hard for you but listen carefully. I want you to go to Santa Cruz._

''What?'' I asked again. This was turning into Tom Riddle's book in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

 _I know it_ _'_ _s weird I can_ _'_ _t tell you just now but can you please go to Santa Cruz, it_ _'_ _s important._

''How can I go to Santa Cruz, I have no money and I have nothing to go there for, wait a minute, why am I talking to a book?'' I asked myself or more like I asked the air.

 _Please honey._

'' Why, just tell me if you really are my mum because last time I checked my mum couldn't write through a magic book or something, wait a minute are you magic mum?'' I asked.

 _Bailey please I can_ _'_ _t tell you until you go to Santa Cruz._

''Why? Why can't you tell me? And I don't want to go to Santa Cruz, I don't like it, it's boring and it's full of freaks,'' I sighed.

 _Bailey, I_ _'_ _m not going to get angry but can you please, for me._

''Mum I don't know if you've noticed but my dad has just died, I can't just leave our house, that's not right,'' I cried.

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry honey but please, you have nobody to turn to and Santa Cruz is looking very important right now._

'' What about money?'' I asked.

Suddenly money appeared on the table, I jumped and could only stare at the amount of money. I was glued to it. Ok I was officially spooked. I looked back at the book and writing was appearing.

 _Now use this money wisely, so go upstairs, pack some things and go to Santa Cruz, I_ _'_ _ll explain later. Love you Bailey._

I could only stare, I wanted to cry, did I just have a talk with my mum or her spirit or who the hell was I talking to? Questions, questions. I did as she said. I didn't even want to go to this place, it was boring, I was ok here. I didn't wanna leave my home where I grew up in with my mum and dad.

I sighed as I packed two bags full of clothes and food for the ride there. I took all the money and headed for the door. I looked at the house once more before I shut the door and locked the door behind me.

Sorry you must think I'm a complete idiot not telling who I am. For starters my name is Bailey Jones, I'm 17 years old, brunette hair just above my shoulders, brown eyes, pale skin, slim, average height and I have no family. I'm a loner now.

Just waiting for destiny to take its toll on me. I got the bus and I took the book back out of the bag and opened it up. I started to write.

''Mum now can you tell me?'' I asked.

I had waited at least 10 seconds before I got a reply.

 _Not yet_ _…_

That's all I get. Not yet? I couldn't believe I was taking instructions from a book anyhow, I didn't know if this was my mum or not. I sighed, put the book back and listened to music on my phone, waiting for this crazy ride to be over with as I had nothing else to lose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Needing Help

Screaming was what filled my ears. This place was filled with teenagers having a good time. I groaned to myself, I just wanted to get back on the bus and go home, I missed my mum, dad and my friends. I felt like my whole life had falling apart…hold on a minute…it had…great.

I felt like bursting into tears but I wanted to know what my mum was getting at being at this…this…Murder Capital of the World…huh…I just looked at a sign saying that. That makes me want to visit even more now. How fun. I took the book out and wrote:

Now where to?

I got a near instant response.

 _Keep on walking until you get to the boardwalk and then stand at a set of railings and then I_ _'_ _ll be back_ _…_

She trailed off. I sighed, railings? Yeah this isn't getting weird at all. I continued my journey through the town of Santa Cruz until I approached some rides but I wasn't sure what a proper boardwalk looked like to be honest. I'd never been on one anyway.

I heard lots of laughing and screaming from the rides and the air was filled with all different smells. Popcorn, candyfloss, hotdogs, nachos, the smells mixed together were revolting.

I just wanted to leave so much, I was not staying here if that's what my mum was getting to. Suddenly I became lost, and I surely didn't wanna be lost in a place I never knew at night. I didn't know how to get to a set of railings, I couldn't see any railings, what railings was she talking about?

I decided to ask somebody but someone that looked local and not crazy. I looked about at sane people and I saw 2 guys sitting on these poles in front of a neon lit shop. The way they acted, the way they laughed like they didn't have a care in the world told me they looked local. They could be insane I didn't know but right now they were my only chance so far.

I slowly made my way towards them. Not gonna lie I was pretty nervous, I was approaching complete strangers, I didn't know what they were like. When they saw me approach they both had eyes on me. They looked…what's the right word…whoa!

Their dress sense. One had wild blonde hair with white jeans with black boots and a fishnet t-shirt covered with a dinner jacket and all sorts of bits of jewellery. The one beside him had blonde curly hair, with a multicoloured jacket with a half t-shirt which went to his belly button and leather jeans with chaps.

They both looked at me with smiles but not friendly smiles.

''Excuse me can you help me?'' I asked.

''Sure but what can you do for us?'' wild blonde said cocky causing the other one to laugh.

'' Haha…not funny now can you?'' I asked having a very serious face on.

''That depends on what it is,'' the one with curly hair said.

''Well can you tell me where the boardwalk is?'' I asked.

''Your on it,'' wild said smirking.

''Ok where are sets of railings?'' I asked.

They both laughed. I knew it was an odd question but this was the only information I could go on.

''What is so funny?'' I asked growling.

''Oh nothing um just a random question but they're along there,'' wild said pointing to my right.

I looked at where he was pointing, turned back to them, smiled and then walked towards them. Once standing there I opened the book.

''Ok mum I'm at a set of railings now spill'' I said quietly. I didn't want anyone seeing me talking to a book.

 _Ok now the reason I brought you here is because you know me and your dad are not around anymore and you have no family_ _…_ _but there_ _'_ _s something I didn_ _'_ _t tell you_ _…_

She trailed off again, she has got to stop doing that. I waited impatiently for her to return speaking but she didn't.

'Mum, what? Tell me', I wrote.

 _You have a brother here._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Magic Mum

What! My eyes went wide-eyed. Did I hear her properly? That was sprung on me no problem. It was taking a minute to register what she just told me. I wasn't imagining what she said. She did say I have a brother right?

''What do you mean I have a brother?'' I whispered.

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry I didn_ _'_ _t tell you but I thought it was for the best but I brought you here to find him, I want you to live with him._

'No I don't want to, I want to leave, I can't believe you didn't tell me I had a brother and maybe saved me from crying to much because I didn't have any family', I wrote.

 _I_ _'_ _m sorry now can you please?_

'No I want to leave now, I don't want to find my brother and now thanks to you mum you have put me in a sad situation here,' I wrote.

 _Find him Bailey._

A tear slipped down my eye.

''No…'' I trailed off.

 _Bailey this is important, you are not normal, sorry to say it like that but you have something from me but I can_ _'_ _t tell you yet and your brother David has it to and has completed his task._

What the hell is my mum talking about? A task, what task? And now I'm listening to my mum telling me I'm not normal. Jeez thanks mum. Love you too.

'Tell me how you are doing this, talking to me through this book'.

 _I can_ _'_ _t explain everything but it will be in good time but for now, when I was living I was magic, a witch if you may call it, a bad witch but I died and now this is the only way I can be connected to you,_ my mum explained.

I stared at the book and read over the words again and again. A witch. Wow. A witch for a mother, that's a belter. So my mum didn't die from being 'ill' she was a witch. She died because she was a witch? Now I know why dad kept how mum died from me.

'Ok mum tell me one thing what if I don't want to find my brother?'

 _Then_ _…_ _something bad will happen, you don_ _'_ _t get it quite yet but you are important in this world, there_ _'_ _s stuff still to explain but can_ _'_ _t be just now so just take my word for it and find him, his name is David, he has platinum blonde hair, wears all black and walks around with three other boys_ _…_ _he_ _'_ _s not that hard to miss, he is unique in a way._

That's all she was telling me, gee, that made a lot of sense.

'This is stupid mum, no I'm not doing that, I don't want this book, your freaking me out mum'.

 _Bailey don_ _'_ _t_ _…_

I saw them words in the book before I shut the book over and put the book in the nearest bin, I knew I shouldn't have done that but my emotions were all over the place, I was angry, scared, nervous, sad. I decided I was gonna leave, I didn't need this but as I turned to leave I walked into the boy with the wild blonde hair. Where have I seen his face? Oh yeah the one I asked for directions.

I just stared at him.

''What?'' I asked.

'' I noticed you didn't say thanks earlier for me helping you,'' he smirked.

''Huh fine if it means so much to you, thanks for helping me, ok, got to go,'' I said walking past him.

He went in my way and stopped me. I sighed.

''Why don't you hang with us?'' he said.

''No I'm not staying,'' I said.

''Please come on it will be fun,'' he laughed.

''NO!'' I shouted and walked away.

I knew it was too late to leave at this time of night so I found the nearest hotel, paid my money and got into my room. The room had a single bed, a bedside table, a small TV, it suited me perfectly. As I moved into the room further, I noticed on the pillow of the bed the same book I threw away lying there with a red glow coming from it. That didn't look good.

 **Please review, much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - David

The book continued to glow a red colour as I stared at it. It looked scary now. I backed away from the bed until I couldn't go any further, my back was against the wall of the room. Possibly my mum would be angry at me. Shit. I slowly walked towards the book, scared to touch it. I picked up the book in my hands and looked at the red glow for a minute and then slowly opened it to big writing.

 _YOU! BAILEY HOW DARE YOU DO THAT, I_ _'_ _M TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE, NOW LISTEN YOU BETTER FIND YOUR BROTHER OR ELSE, FIND HIM AND I_ _'_ _LL EXPLAIN MORE!_

''Does he even know I'm here?'' I spoke.

 _He doesn_ _'_ _t know you exist_ _…_

'Great that's another thing you didn't tell any of us about each other', I spoke.

 _Just give him the book and tell him to look on the back page._

I sighed. I shut the book and headed out, picking my bags up again. I was getting real tired of carrying these bags around. I told the woman at the check in desk that I was here to find my brother and that I had found him so she could stop giving me looks as I just checked in for the night and I was leaving 20 minutes later. Now I'm on the boardwalk trying to look for a boy with platinum blonde hair and wears all black. That can't be hard. I looked about and couldn't find him anywhere.

I walked further down the boardwalk and noticed a bit further down to the left of me I saw that wild blonde with two other boys, the other curly blonde and a dark-haired guy. I thought he would know but then I remembered I shouted at him. Oops.

I made my way over to them anyway and the wild blonde caught me and stopped talking and stared at me.

''What,'' he said.

''Ok if your pissed because I shouted at you, I'm sorry but I need your help and you look like you'll know,'' I said.

''Paul you know this chick?'' dark-haired said.

''Yeah we have had a few encounters,'' the wild blonde supposedly Paul said.

'' Ok now can you please help me? It's important,'' I asked, practically begging.

''What's in it for us?'' Paul said.

''Seriously we're playing this game again,'' I huffed.

''I don't like to be taking a mug, I like to get my own back,'' Paul said.

I sighed.

'' Well can I just tell you what I need first, please,'' I said.

''Fine,'' he said listening carefully as well as the other two.

'' Ok do you know a boy called David, he has platinum blonde hair, wears all black?'' I asked.

They all looked at each other and looked directly at me.

''Who wants to know?'' dark-haired said.

'' I'm Bailey, his sister,'' I told them.

The boys all stared at me but then it turned out they weren't looking at me but something behind me and I turned round to a tall guy. I looked the guy up and down, he fitted the description of David. I could only stare.

''I'm David,'' he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Related to an idiot

It was silent between us, I was taking in his features. I still stared at him. He was like 6 inches taller than me so I had to look up to him.

''Do you know anything about me?'' I hit out with.

''No, should I?'' he said looking confused.

''I'm your sister, I know this sounds crazy but our mum didn't tell us anything about each other, just look for yourself, she'll explain it,'' I said pulling out the book.

''Oh what's she gonna do come out of the book,'' Paul laughed.

''Shut up,'' I growled.

He stopped and growled at me.

''Look on the last page,'' I told him.

He looked at me before opening the book. I gave him a reassuring look and he looked down at the book and once on the last page, his eyes went from left to right reading what she must have been writing. Once finished he stared at me like I was stupid.

'' What?'' I asked.

''Mum wrote this?'' he asked.

I nodded.

''How?'' he asked.

''Well all she has told me is that she's magic ever since she died but she hasn't told me the big important news, do you know?'' I asked him.

''Wait so let me get this straight, my mum, our mum told you to come here because…'' he was wanting more information.

I hit my head with my hand and said oh my god under my breath. I know I was becoming impatient but this…all this that had been happening was absolutely crazy.

''Look I don't know, I told her I was happy in where I was but she demanded I come here and look for you, and that's why I have these bags, she wants me to stay with you,'' I explained.

He just looked at me and then looked at the book. Suddenly his eyes went from normal to wide-eyed.

''Why didn't mum tell me about you?'' David asked.

''I don't know but she did the same to me so I have left my home, my friends just to come here,'' I huffed.

''Then why don't you just go back home, I don't need to be looking out for younger siblings,'' he said handing me the book while the wild blonde laughed.

I glared at him and turned back to David.

''Look I didn't ask for this and I want to leave but she told me I can't, I don't know why but I wish I could now you better start acting like a man and show me where you live because my shoulders are killing me,'' I shouted.

The other three boys done 'Oooh' noises which pissed David off. Yep I had crossed the line.

''Listen, I don't know who you are but you are not my sister, I would know if I had one,'' David growled.

'' Fine look through the book and write to her,'' I said handing him the book.

''Yeah because it's really that magic,'' he mocked.

''Fine,'' I said and opened the book.

I started to write: Mum why did you call me here?

 _To find your brother, hand him the book._

I pushed the book into his hands. He stared at it.

 _David this is your sister Bailey, I didn_ _'_ _t tell her about you or you about her because you_ _'_ _se don_ _'_ _t know the story and she doesn_ _'_ _t know about you being a vampire._

David's eyes went wide-eyed again. He picked up the pen and started writing.

DAVID'S POV

What a lovely Friday night this had turned out to be, I have some girl saying she is my sister, and there is a magic book that my mum speaks through and better still, she knows im a vampire? What the fuck?

'How do you know I'm a vampire?'

 _Because, I can_ _'_ _t tell yet, make sure in good time but for now, let her stay with you and don_ _'_ _t let her out of your site, I_ _'_ _m not letting her go home._

'Why can't she stay with dad?'

 _Because your dad died a few days ago._

BAILEY'S POV

I looked at David's face expressions and then he put the pen into the book and shut it over. He stood silent for a minute and then handed me the book back.

'' Come on,'' he said.

''So you believe me now?'' I asked trying to catch up with him.

He walks pretty fast.

''Just one thing, you go by my rules and you do everything I tell you to,'' David hissed stopping to stand in front of me.

''No your not the boss of me,'' I hissed back.

''Look Bailey we both don't know anything about each other so to me your just a stranger and I don't let strangers walk all over me,'' he said and started walking along the boardwalk.

The other boys followed after him and so I huffed and walked behind them until they came to four bikes and the boys got on them.

''So you coming or you going to stand there all night?'' David asked.

I sighed and got on the back of his and he soon revved his engine and started driving along the beach while the boys followed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Feel like a Stranger

The wind wept in my hair as David was zooming through the woods, I had no idea where he was going but I left it and tried to hold on because he was going fast.

I had never been on a motorbike but to go from an inexperienced person to going on one like I knew all along what I was doing, it was pretty fun.

I soon felt the rumbling of the motorbike coming to a halt and noticed that he had stopped in front of a cliff . I unattached my hands from his stomach and he got off and I got off swiftly after him waiting for the others to stop.

I watched as David started for a set of stairs that lead down to a cave. I followed swiftly behind him as the boys walked behind me, probably to make sure I don't do anything stupid. So they lived in a cave? I followed them in and it was dark and I couldn't really see where I was walking so I gripped onto the walls for support.

Once I saw light I looked out and the place lit up by oil drums and they had everything here. A bed, couches, a wheelchair beside that, a big fountain in the middle of the cave with a broken chandelier in the middle of the fountain, a big Jim Morison poster and all sorts of other things.

I just stood and stared at David. They lived in a cave? Not a house, a cave? Wasn't that a bit odd? I wasn't gonna question I mean he was letting me stay with him.

''Where do I sleep?'' I asked in the most polite voice.

Paul sneered and I looked at him and then back at David.

'' You can have that bed,'' he said pointing to the double bed in the corner.

''Thanks,'' I said and I went and put the stuff on the bed and I sat on the bed and took out the book.

I opened it up and started to write.

'Mum can you tell me now?'

 _Bailey patience, you only just moved in, give it time._

I watched as the writing faded away and I sighed and shut the book, leaned my arms on my legs and rested my chin on my arms while the boys did what they did.

'' So Bailey why don't you come and join us,'' Paul said.

''No thanks,'' I said looking about.

''You like it?'' he said.

''It's ok,'' I said not looking at him.

He laughed.

''So Bailey what age are you?'' the curly one asked.

''17,'' I said looking at my fingers.

''Oh cool, I'm Marko by the way,'' curly said.

I slightly smiled.

''I'm Paul, but you already knew that'' Paul smiled smoking a cigarette.

''I'm Dwayne,'' dark-haired said.

I nodded my head and I looked at David as well as he stared at me. I looked at the ground while the boys laughed and talked about something. I kept to myself, I didn't get on with these boys, and there was something about them that made me keep to myself. I wasn't scared of them but with strangers I can usually go up and talk to them but not with these guys, not even David.

I brung out the book again and I started to draw. I loved to draw, it was the one thing that made me smile, it brung out the creativity in me. I felt awkward here, I just wanted to go home but that wasn't an option so I started doodling which turned out to be half a rose and half a tulip when I felt a presence beside me and I looked up to Marko smiling at me.

I slightly smiled back and he took the book off me and looked at the picture of a rose/tulip I was drawing.

''That's good, you're a good drawer,'' he said showing a Cheshire grin.

''Thanks,'' I said dully.

''Do you like drawing?'' he asked taking a seat beside me.

''Yeah only in my spare time,'' I told him.

''Well come on follow me,'' he said and he walked to another corner in the cave while the other boys watched us.

I approached him with a canvas in his hands with lots of different pictures. They were all amazing I had to admit.

''Wow, you're an amazing drawer, these are awesome,'' I said holding them for myself.

'' Thanks, I do drawing when I'm bored,'' he smiled.

''Bored? You should do this all the time,'' I said giving a warm hearted smile.

He laughed. I gave him the paintings and he smiled at me.

'' So what else do you like to do?'' he asked.

''Well I like to read, well used to love hanging with my friends,'' I said sadly looking at the floor.

''Hey you have us now, I'll be your friend,'' Marko said putting a hand on my arm.

I smiled. I didn't wanna shrug his hand off, he was only trying to be nice so I decided I'll try being nice back.

''Yeah well I don't feel right here, I can't seem to fit in, and me and David don't even no each other which blanks out you'se,'' I explained.

''It'll take time,'' Marko said.

''Yeah,'' I said.

''Bailey, we are going to head out but Dwayne here will stay with you,'' David said.

''Why?'' I whined.

''because…'' he said.

I sighed and the other three walked out leaving me here with Dwayne. Marko gave me a small smile before he left. I sat on the bed once again and it was silent between us.

'' Am I that bad to talk to,'' I heard a voice.

''No it's just I didn't know you wanted to talk to me,'' I said.

''Well it's nice to know I'm appreciated,'' Dwayne hissed.

''See that was totally stubborn,'' I huffed.

'' So you're David's sister,'' he said more like a statement.

''Yeah what's it to you?'' I growled.

''Nothing it's just David never mentioned a sister and you look nothing a like,'' Dwayne said.

'' I didn't even no I had a brother and thanks for saying we look nothing alike, that's because my mum was blonde and my dad was brunette,'' I said.

He nodded his head.

'' So you know why your mum sent you here?'' Dwayne asked standing and walking over to sit on the fountain since it was a little closer to me.

I looked at him.

''Sorry that wasn't my place to ask,'' he said putting his hands up as in, I'm sorry.

''No it's ok, um no I don't know yet and I just want to go home and go back living my life,'' I huffed.

''Is it really that bad?'' he asked.

''No it's just I don't get on with you'se, never mind my brother, and you'se look like boys that have girls around you, you have that feeling about you, like your bad boys or something,'' I smiled.

He smiled.

'' And your jealous,'' he said.

''No, no I'm not jealous it's just I don't want to be this girl that's in the way, I don't like feeling like that and you'se look popular, that's all,'' I said.

''We're not that popular, well people know us but we keep to ourselves,'' Dwayne said.

I moved my head as movement could be detected from the hole from the cave and in came the other three and I ignored them and I lay down on the bed, my back facing them and tried sleeping.

''Hey Bailey no sleeping yet, party's just begun,'' Paul shouted.

''No thanks,'' I said.

'' Come on, don't be boring,'' Paul said.

''I'm not, I just don't want to talk to you,'' I said.

''Hurtful,'' he said in a laughing voice.

I ignored and the sound of the boys slowly left my ears and sleep took over.

 **I know it isn't such an interesting chapter, sorry but please review, much appreciated!** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Babysitter

I woke up looking towards the cave wall. I had dreamed about me, David, our mum and dad being a happy family together, and me and David getting on together, having the love/hate relationship that brothers and sisters have. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the sound of low chatting coming from behind me. I rolled over and saw Marko and Dwayne talking. They looked at me when I sat up.

''Morning,'' Marko said.

'' What time is it?'' I asked stretching.

'' About quarter past 6...at night'' he replied.

''WHAT!'' I shouted.

''Yeah you slept all day,'' he smiled.

''Jesus, um do you know where I can get changed?'' I asked.

''Um over there behind that stand,'' Dwayne said pointing to a dressing stand in a corner at the bottom of the bed.

I walked over with one of the bags and changed into black skinny jeans, purple converses and a Rock and Roll t-shirt. I quickly fixed my hair and I walked out to all the boys up.

I put my stuff away and went over and sat on the fountain beside Marko and I smiled at him while he smiled back.

''Oh my, you joining us now?'' David sneered.

''Look I can't be bothered with your attitude and I'm trying so leave me alone,'' I sighed.

'' You have a mouth on you, I can give you that,'' David said.

I smiled as if to say don't care.

''Oh well I'm supposedly related to you so I must get it from you,'' I smirked.

He stared at me and I stared at him.

''Boys let's go, come on Bailey,'' David said continuing to look at me.

The others went out first and I walked out last. The boys were all on their bikes when I looked at David but I walked over to Marko.

'' Can I ride with you?'' I asked with a smile.

''Yeah jump on,'' he said.

I got on and I put my hands around his stomach, the boys zoomed through the woods, my vision was blurry, they drove so fast, I'm surprised they didn't crash. They proceeded onto the beach, drove onto the boardwalk and parked their bikes at a set of railings and I followed behind them all until they came to another set of railings. Paul jumped up on one and started bopping to the music, Marko and Dwayne were quietly talking and David was looking about smoking.

I stood silent. This was quite awkward. I didn't know how to start a conversation with the boys, I mean what could we possibly talk about?

I went into my own little world and I was thinking would my mum know if I left? Is she watching me right now?

It would feel weird having eyes on you every second of the day.

''Bailey…Bailey,'' Marko said pushing me, making me come out of my daydream.

''What,'' I said.

''We need to go and do something,'' he said.

''So your staying here with Paul,'' David butted in.

''Why, can't I be left myself,'' I moaned.

''No mum said you've not to be left yourself,'' David said in annoyance.

''That's stupid,'' I hissed.

He shook his head and walked off with Marko and Dwayne. Paul turned to me.

''So what do you want to do?'' he asked.

''Why is he not letting me stay myself, I can be trusted,'' I moaned.

''Maybe he just wants to protect you,'' Paul said.

''Protect me from what, I'm 17, I'm old enough,'' I said.

''Come on,'' he said grabbing my hand.

He took me to a café.

''Why are we here?'' I asked.

'' Well girl your face is telling me your hungry,'' he smiled.

''I'm not,'' I said.

'' Really,'' he said.

Just then my stomach rumbled and I forgot that food existed. I've been concentrating on my mum that I have forgotten to eat the stuff I had brought.

''It's ok I have food in my bags,'' I said trying to walk away from the café.

''Get in,'' he said pushing me in and leaded me to a table.

I sat down while he sat opposite me and lit a cigarette.

''You know smoking is bad for you,'' I said.

''Oh well people die don't they,'' he said and then burst out laughing.

I shook my head and looked at the menu.

''So Bailey what are you into?'' Paul suddenly asked.

''What would you like to know?'' I asked him still looking at the menu.

'' Well I don't know you tell me,'' he smiled.

Man this guy was annoying with that.

I sighed.

''Well I like reading, drawing, I like all kinds of music, I like whatever my brain goes with,'' I said shrugging my shoulders.

He smirked.

''So what are you into?'' I asked getting cocky.

''Girl just look at me, I'm a rocker dude so that pretty much sums that up,'' he laughed.

Soon the waitress came over and asked what I wanted to eat and I replied with a plate of chips and a coke, Paul didn't want anything but as I looked over at him I noticed Paul checking her out as she walked away. I tutted.

''What?'' he asked.

''Don't be such a perv,'' I said shaking my head.

''How? I'm just checking out a girl, you're jealous,'' he said.

''No it's just wrong checking out their bums as they walk on by, typical stunt by guys,'' I explained.

'' And what? A lot of guys do that, not just me,'' Paul said.

'' I know,'' I said.

He smirked.

'' You are jealous unless you would leave it,'' Paul laughed.

''Don't think your that special,'' I smiled.

'' Look at me, I'm a nice looking guy,'' Paul said checking himself out.

''Sure,'' I laughed.

Soon my chips and coke came by another woman and Paul done the same to her as she walked away.

''There you go again, to a different woman,'' I said.

''Well stop looking, that's my doing,'' he corrected.

'' It's wrong and disturbing,'' I said picking up a chip and putting into my mouth.

''You're jealous you don't have a bum like hers,'' Paul laughed.

He is so dirty minded.

''I'm glad, having all the guys stare at it, wow that must be fun,'' I said digging into my chips.

''Well you don't have an ugly looking bum,'' Paul smiled.

I sat back and looked at him. I showed him the eyes.

''What?'' he asked.

''Do we really need to talk about this,'' I said.

He laughed and he stole one of my chips.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Who's paying for them?'' he asked.

I then slid the bowl over to him and he dug one out and passed them back to me. We sat in silence eating the chips, Paul playing the drums with his fingers in time to the music playing in the café. When we exited we went back to the boys who were back at the set of railings as before.

''So have fun?'' David asked.

''I went to a café with one of your friends, because I can't have freedom, yeah it was amazing,'' I mocked.

'' Don't get cocky Bailey,'' he hissed.

'' Well stop asking me stupid questions,'' I hissed back and I walked away.

I walked down to the beach, sat down and growled at the sea. That man was so annoying. I seemed to be getting on with his friends better than him and that wasn't the original plan. This probably wasn't what my mum wanted for us two to be acting like towards each other. I just felt locked up having to be constantly in their sites. I sighed when I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed once more and turned round to not the boys but another boy. Do I attract strangers now?

''Hey what you doing out here all by yourself?'' he asked.

''Um annoyed at my brother,'' I said.

''Mind if I join you?'' he asked.

''Sure,'' I said and he sat down in the sand beside me.

'' I'm Nathan,'' he said.

''Bailey,'' I said shaking his hand.

'' Sorry if I interrupted you, its just at night, yourself, people go missing and you never see them again, just like there's a gang around here called The Lost Boys and their trouble, once you have had a disruptive encounter with them, you go away with them and next minute your on a wanted poster but they never find the victims,'' Nathan explained.

''Well thanks for the heads up, I'll try and be careful,'' I smiled.

'' So what's up?'' he asked.

''Oh just my brother being an idiot, needed some alone time, so are you local here?'' I asked trying to get off the subject of my brother.

''Yeah you must be new, I've never seen you before,'' he said.

''Yeah yesterday,'' I told him.

''Cool, how do you like it?'' he asked.

''I don't,'' I said shaking my head.

He laughed.

''It'll sink in, I felt like that at first but now I don't mind it, it's a lot of fun and it's a place to be free,'' he smiled.

I smiled.

'' You know even though I have only known you for about 5 minutes I really like your company and you feel like a friend that I have known for a long time,'' I said giving off a laugh.

'' Thanks,'' he smiled before he stood up and looked in another direction.

I looked round and saw the boys walking towards me. They cannot leave me alone. They soon were standing next to us.

'' Nathan,'' David said calmly.

''David,'' Nathan said.

''I'll see you later Bailey,'' he said as he walked pretty fast towards the boardwalk.

''Bye,'' I said and turned to the boys.

'' Can you not leave me along for 5 minutes,'' I growled.

''We gave you 7 minutes,'' Paul said.

''Don't get funny,'' I hissed.

'' Well I'm not letting you out of my site,'' David said.

''Look I'm 17 I'm not a child and you scared away my friend with all your hardness and it's bad enough having to be here that you can't give me freedom,'' I shouted.

'' Stop shouting your attracting people's attention,'' David hissed.

''Well give me space,'' I growled.

'' Come on, we're going home,'' David said.

''Not my home,'' I whispered.

He walked towards the stairs to the boardwalk and the boys walked behind him while I trailed behind them like I usually did. I watched as they all got on their own bikes and I walked towards David's bike. The second I was on he started up the engine and led the way along the boardwalk as the boys rode behind. I could tell David was gonna be angry with me when we got back to the cave. I know im making the situation worse, but David somehow gives off a bad vibe and I can't seem to get on with him because of it. I kind of wanted to get on with him, after all he was the only family I had left and I didn't wanna fuck it up but it was already looking like that…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

It was quiet when we all walked into the cave. I went straight to the bed to sit down. I looked at the book, picked it up and stared at it. I didn't know what to write to my mum. I wanted answers, this was taking too long. Was she waiting? Giving us time to bond?

I stared at it for a few more minutes when it got taken out of my hands by David.

''Hey,'' I hissed.

He growled at me then he opened the book and started to right. He must have got a reply as he flung the book on the bed and walked away in a bad mood. I picked the book up and placed it back in my bag. I brung my knees up to my chin.

Paul and Dwayne looked at him storm away and then went back to their own things but where was Marko? I had only felt a little more comfortable when Marko was around.

''Um guys where's Marko?'' I asked.

''Outside, he didn't come in, don't know why,'' Dwayne said.

I soon made my way outside to him and I saw him sitting at the edge of the cliff. I wanted to be around him, he was the only one that made me feel better being here. I had considered Marko to be my friend and he was the only one that was nice to me when I first came here.

''Marko, are you ok?'' I asked.

''Yeah just fine,'' he hissed.

'' What's wrong?'' I asked.

'' So I'm not your friend, I'm just a new friend, a friend you haven't known longer than that twat,'' Marko hissed.

''What you talking about?'' I asked.

''Don't play games Bailey, you on the beach talking to Nathan saying that you have known him for a long time well what about me, huh, I have known you longer and what I'm not a good friend, well that's fine, you just go and have fun with your new best mate,'' he growled.

''Marko he just reminds me of a long friend but doesn't mean he is one,'' I said.

'' Yeah what about me?'' he asked.

''Yeah you are my friend, my only friend when I came here,'' I explained.

''Yeah but now Nathan is in the picture, I get shoved out,'' Marko said.

'' How do you know him anyway?'' I asked.

''He's in a gang called the Surf Nazis, we are rivals, we hate each others guts and now your talking to one, that's bad and now you are friends with one, that, that's just great,'' Marko said standing up and storming away down the stairs.

I sat and looked out to sea. What did I do wrong? Why is Marko acting like this? I still liked him as a friend. I sat and thought that Marko wasn't talking to me anymore and I gave up and walked into the cave ignoring the boys and lay on the bed. Just great, the only person I felt better around doesn't like me. Its like im meant to lose people in my life, like im not aloud happiness. Just when something good happens it gets ruined. I shut my eyes trying not to think of Marko shouting at me because when I did, it just made me feel sad which I didn't like. I wanted us to be ok again.

 **Sorry for the small chapter and I know I have made Marko act like a child in a way but you can probably figure out why he is acting like that…** **J** **anyway please review and if you have any comments or feedback on how I could improve, don't be afraid to drop me a mail, much appreciated, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Revealed

I didn't want to go out with the boys tonight, partly because Marko was mad at me, I mean what was I supposed to do, I tried explaining but that didn't work so I was going to try and ignore them for as long as possible. If I didn't speak to them then what harm was I doing? I was surprised that David let me stay myself. I promised him I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I sat on the couch listening to music and reading magazines to pass time. I got through all the juicy bits of 4 magazines when I started to get bored. I looked around the cave more actually looking at what they had here when I started to think of my mum.

I decided to talk to her so I got comfy on the bed and I opened the book. I started to write.

'Hi mum, I know I'm being a pain but I really want to know now, I think it's time, please.'

 _I don_ _'_ _t know, I_ _'_ _m not ready._

'Please mum come on, I want to know, and it's annoying me.'

 _Well you_ _'_ _ll have to wait._

'Mum I've waited long enough, now come on.'

 _Bailey stop. Not now._

'Mum come on, I'm fed up waiting, I don't want to be here longer so tell me now and I'll be on my way.'

 _It_ _'_ _s not that easy._

She wasn't gonna tell me so I had to keep going on at her, be really annoying, if it was the only way…

'Mum I'm getting tired of this, tell me, tell me, TELL ME!'

 _FINE THEY_ _'_ _RE VAMPIRES!_

 **Yes, I know, short chapter, I guess I could've have added that into chapter 8 but hey ho.**

 **Any feedback, please let me know, thanks Lost Boys fans** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Shocks

WHAT! Did my mum just say vampires? I had to laugh, okay I could tell she wasn't telling me so she had to make up some excuse and vampires were her excuse. Good one I'll give her that.

'Mum what are you talking about? They're not vampires, they are a myth, but I know you are joking, good joke'.

 _Bailey I_ _'_ _m not lying._

'Mum come on, seriously, you expect me to believe they're vampires',

 _Bailey now after all this time you wanted to know, would I lie to you, im telling you the truth honey, your brother and his friends are vampires, funny how they never go out in the daytime, when they say they need to go do something, they go and feed on humans_ _…_

She trailed off. I was breathing pretty heavy. Vampires? Ok. Ok. Calm Bailey.

''What the hell, mum I'm living with vampires, are you insane, they could eat me, oh my, this is bad.'' I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls of the cave. I looked back to the book.

That's _why I didn_ _'_ _t want to tell you Bailey, you_ _'_ _d freak out._

I sat and thought for a moment. She couldn't make me stay. Surely. Im living with creatures of the night. No. This wasn't right. I can't stay here. Not with flesh eating creatures, I'm human after all.

 _Bailey listen to me, they may be vampires but you, your not you, there is a whole big story towards it and time will be timed, so your staying and that_ _'_ _s final, I_ _'_ _ll come soon and explain it all but for now, put up with it._

'No, I don't want to live with vampires, who do you think I am?'

 _That_ _'_ _s enough of your cheek now stop being selfish and stop thinking of yourself for two minutes and focus on what_ _'_ _s happening in your life._

My mum was pretty angry, I wasn't living with these people, even if my brother is one. She can't stop me.

Just then I heard noise from the cave entrance, laughing. The boys soon appeared and I put the book back on the bed and once they laid eyes on me I stood up and walked round the fountain away from them.

David soon noticed my weird behaviour as well as the rest of them.

''Bailey what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Don't come near me, you stay away from me, all of you,'' I shouted.

''Whoa what's up with you?'' Paul laughed.

''Yeah laugh it up but come near me, I'll kill you,'' I said moving more towards the entrance as they came towards me.

''Bailey do you know about us?'' David asked.

''Yes now stay away,'' I replied.

''Bailey we're not going to touch you,'' Dwayne said coming more forward.

''Get away,'' I shouted and I ran outside and the boys ran after me.

I got up the stairs and I got passed their bikes when I looked behind to them, they were on my tail and just then my body was in pain and I started to scream.

I bent down to the ground and screamed even more. I started to cry and I tried my best to get away from them and whatever this force was the shock came again and I hit the ground as it was killing.

Soon it stopped and I lay there breathing heavily, not being able to move, not being able to breathe properly…not being able to see…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The Real Me

I started to stir and I woke up and saw cave. I looked up and I looked to see the boys staring at me, they stared with no expression on their faces.

''Stop looking at me, what happened?'' I asked.

''We don't know, you ran away and then you started going all freaky and was screaming and then you couldn't move and then next minute your out-cold.'' David explained.

'' Oh yeah I ran because your vampires,'' I said jumping to the other side of the bed.

''Bailey simmer down, we're not going to touch you, you're family, aren't you,'' David said with a flat face.

''I don't care, I wouldn't like to be in the same place as flesh eaters.'' I said.

''Well technically we drink the blood not the flesh,'' Paul corrected me.

''Whatever, the main point is that you'se kill humans,'' I growled.

''Look Bailey, you're not human, ok you're a vampire in the making,'' David said.

''What,'' I asked shocked.

''Yeah I shouldn't of said that, but mum is going to tell both of us the story on how we ended like this ok, now calm down, we're not going to hurt you and we'll wait for mum,'' David said walking over and sitting on his wheelchair.

The boys all followed apart from Paul who sat beside me on the bed. He put his arm around me and smiled at me. I couldn't be bothered to move his hand, I was tired of shouting at them.

'' Don't worry babe, everything will be a-ok,'' he said doing an a-ok with his other hand.

I cleared my throat.

''Babe?'' I asked.

''Um…yeah I like it,'' he laughed.

''I don't,'' I said.

''You're ruining it…'' he said before I gave him the eyes.

''…fine, Bailey,'' he said.

I laughed.

''Thank you,'' I smiled but then he smiled.

''So vampire in the making huh, pretty cool, a pure blood, bab…huh I mean Bailey your even better than me, Marko and Dwayne,'' he laughed.

I laughed.

''What you laughing at?'' he asked.

''You getting mixed up with your words,'' I smiled.

''It's hard, your ruining my patter here,'' he said.

''How is that how you get your girls by calling them babe?'' I asked.

''Some, I call my food babe so they think they're special but then I pounce,'' he said.

''So I'm as low as a slut?'' I said standing up.

''No…'' he said.

I raised my eyebrows. He laughed nervously and I went and sat on the fountain still looking at Paul while he came over and jumped on the fountain behind me.

''Bailey come on,'' David said.

''Where?'' I asked.

''Outside,'' he replied.

We got outside and stood next to the bikes where we waited in silence. This was it, the moment of truth or should I say the moment for the truth. I was pretty nervous, what was gonna happen? Would I see my mum again? Will I just hear her voice? My mind was full with question and scenarios. I turned to David to ask how long we had to wait when a white beam of light shot down on the floor and my mum appeared and I couldn't believe it, she was telling the truth about coming to see me.

I started to cry. I couldn't believe my mum was standing in front of me. I was so happy. After all this time I got to see her again. I thought it would never happen. This was such a perfect moment I didn't want it to end. I knew she was here for a reason not just a visit so I knew this visit was short and sweet.

''Oh Bailey don't cry,'' she said smiled.

''Tears of happiness, I've missed you,'' I sniffed.

She smiled but she couldn't touch me, which was the sad thing.

''I missed you too sweetheart and you David,'' she said turning towards him.

''It's so nice to see you both together, I have always cherished this moment,'' she said.

It looked like she was ready to cry.

''So mum can you explain what this is all about?'' David asked getting straight to the point.

''Ok so…'' she started.

''…it all started that night, I was walking along the street, heading home with you David, you were only 4 years old and I was pregnant with you Bailey and then suddenly out of nowhere I was attacked by this animal which turned out to be a vampire as I saw his face all mangled and fangs.

Mum stopped for a second. We waited patiently for her to continue.

''…he bit me and soon bit you David as I heard your screams…he left us there to die but then I remembered my blood being sucked for some reason and I could vaguely see what it was and I remember being kept somewhere and I heard them talking about you and they said something about keeping you the way you are until bigger so I knew you were going to be alright but it didn't end there, time passed and you were on the way Bailey. It was a painful experience the position I was in. Some people helped me, I didn't know but I heard them saying that their happy.''

Mum turned halfway looking at us and down at the water below.

''I was still a witch, I was born a witch but never really knew how it worked but now I do so anyway they soon killed me and I felt pain all over my body like they were eating me but they kept you alive and now this is where both of you stand today,'' my mum explained.

I stood open-mouthed at what my mum just explained.

''That must have been horrible, mum, I'm sorry,'' I cried.

''No it's ok, it wasn't your fault and David I'm sorry for you getting caught in this mess,'' my mum apologized.

''Well now we just need to take care of Bailey, I'll watch her when she turns,'' David said.

''Well not exactly,'' my mum said.

We both looked at her. She was finding it hard to say whatever she was gonna say next.

''What,'' I said.

''Well the people that helped me by sucking my blood was infact werewolves'' my mum said.

''What are you saying?'' I asked.

''Bailey you not a vampire…but a werewolf,'' my mum said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Enemies

''you are not a vampire but a werewolf''

I kept repeating this over and over, could this get any worse. I had to stop and take a breath for a second. Werewolf, is she serious?

''Werewolf?'' I asked just to make sure I heard properly.

'' Yes, I'm sorry dear,'' she said with hurt in her face.

'' But werewolves are our arch enemies, you know that so what are we going to do?'' David asked looking generally shocked.

'' I know it's bad but she's your sister, David you can't possibly let her go,'' my mum said.

I felt sad, being an enemy towards my brother, even though he is my brother, we are related after all.

'' This is messed up,'' I moaned sitting on the ground, before I'd fall over by fainting.

'' All we can do is wait for you to turn and hopefully things work out,'' my mum suggested.

''Mum how do you think things will work out? We are enemies, our kind and their kind, we aren't meant to be allies,'' David said freaking out.

''David I know that but you cant just leave each other, you need each other and I don't wanna see you part again, it broke my heart the first time, thinking that you'se would never know each other,'' mum explained practically in tears.

I was quiet. I didn't know how to respond. All I kept thinking about was turning into a giant werewolf. Oh no. My mum brought me out of my thoughts.

''I'm sorry guys but I must take my leave,'' my mum said.

''No please don't go, I need you through this,'' I cried standing up and standing directly in front of her. I wished I could have hugged her.

''It's ok, I'll be back,'' she smiled.

She looked at us still with a smile on her face as she disappeared into mid air. I looked at David. He looked slightly sad and confused at the same time.

''Come on, let's go in,'' he said and we both walked into the cave.

'' Hey guys, what's wrong?'' Paul asked.

'' We've got a problem,'' David said plopping himself into the wheelchair and me standing next to the fountain.

''What?'' the boys asked.

'' Our mum was attacked and was bitten by both vampire and werewolf,'' David sighed.

''And…'' Dwayne waited.

'' Well Bailey has picked up the werewolf gene,'' David explained.

It was an awkward silence.

''Shit'' was all what was said.

It was silent again. I had to say something.

''I'm sorry guys if you don't want to be living with me,'' I saddened.

It was still quiet. I then walked over to the bed and sat down, staying quiet. A werewolf? This was all new. I had no clue what to do. That's right, I couldn't, I was changing and nothing was stopping it. Only time would tell. This was bad.

The only problem was what is going to happen when I do change? Will the boys hate me? Will they disown me…?

Will they kill me?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Bad Solution

Finding out you are gonna turn into a werewolf, well how are you supposed to react to news like that. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was more worried what the boys thought about me and what would happen when the time had come. I must have dosed off because when I awoke I heard whispering. I looked round at the boys and they were still talking until they noticed me and looked at me.

I sat up and didn't say anything.

''Bailey…'' I heard David said.

I looked up at him sadly.

'' We're going to get through this,'' he said.

''How, how we going to get through this, I'm your worst enemy so why would you want to help me?'' I cried.

''Because you're my sis, you're family and I protect my family…no matter…what they are,'' David struggled.

'' How do we stop it from happening?'' I asked hoping to god there was a way.

That was the worst bit. They kept quiet even more. I knew it was bad. I looked down, my eyes beginning to water.

''We're sorry Bailey but its going to happen but the only way is to kill you,'' David explained.

''Why…why would I have to die?'' I asked quietly.

''We have no idea how you are gonna react once you change, our kind do not get on, it's in our natures to not like one another,'' David tried hard to tell me.

I could tell this was hard on him. This time tears did come down my face. I silently stood up, walked past the boys and walked outside and sat at the side of the cliff, crying my eyes out. Did he really just say that to me?

So this was it, this was my toll, dying at the age of 17. I'll being joining my family soon. I couldn't be bothered wiping my tears away, more was just going to come.

I felt a shoulder on me and I turned to David with an apologetic face.

''So looks like my time is up as well,'' I cried.

He kept quiet.

'' I'm sorry Bailey but nobody's to blame in this situation,'' he said.

''Yes there is…the stupid werewolves who done it,'' I spat.

It was quiet again. This silence was killing me but then again it was nice.

''Bailey I know you don't want to die but you don't want to be a werewolf either which is why it can't be stopped and then soon you'll change and when you do, you'll turn on us because we are natural enemies, its in our bloods to hate each other therefore you could end up lashing out on us, hurting us,'' David explained.

Another tear slipped my eye.

''Well when the time comes, don't hesitate,'' I cried and I stood up.

I walked back into the cave and I sat on the bed, ignoring the boys' stares. David soon walked in and quickly said goodnight to me and walked through the other hole in the cave.

The boys looked at me with a slight smile apart from Marko well I didn't care, I had more important matters on my mind. What to do with my life for the time being.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Werewolf Worries

I was still thinking about my life when I woke up the next night. The boys were nowhere to be seen but I could vaguely remember a presence over me and the smell of nature took over my nostrils but I was unsure on what it was.

I rubbed my eyes and sat and thought for a few minutes before I got changed and fixed my hair. For these past years I have felt myself, I didn't feel different and now I have been told I'm a werewolf I know I'm changing but I'm just waiting for it to happen.

I know the boys aren't happy, we are enemies and I know the boys don't want to go near me, they probably smell the stench of the werewolves and can't wait to kill me. A tear slipped my eye even thinking that.

I felt a weird feeling inside me and I knew it was happening. I then looked at my hands and my nails were getting longer. Great now I was going to have claws instead of nails. How very lady like.

I could feel a lot of anger inside me but I also noticed no fur was appearing, maybe it was just starting to transform through me. No tail, just nails. Maybe it goes in steps. Great now I need to wait a long time until the steps are completed.

Soon my nails went back to normal and I started breathing heavily. I didn't like this. I wish I was human. Soon the boys came in and I stood up and looked at them as they looked at me.

''Bailey you ok?'' Paul asked.

''Um…David can I talk to you in private please?'' I asked.

''Sure…um boys,'' he said and the boys disappeared.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

I sat down and looked down at my nails again and then I looked at him.

''When you were out I started to feel the change inside me and I looked at my nails and they were longer but nothing else changed, just my nails,'' I explained.

'' Yeah it'll be in steps,'' he said.

''I know but what if I do accidentally hurt one of you'se or…or worse,'' I cried.

''Bailey it's ok you won't hurt us, because you'll know who we are, its when your full transformation is done you may not recognise'' David said back.

I kept quiet.

'' I knew I was going to die but not this early, I guess our family is a cursed one, well apart from you,'' I said.

''Bailey I'm sorry but we still love you as a sister,'' David said.

''No you don't deep down because I'm your enemy,'' I sighed covering my face with my hands.

''But remember Bailey 'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer','' he smiled.

''Maybe but it won't feel right, the boys won't want to talk to me, they'll see me as just another one of those werewolves out there,'' I huffed.

'' Don't think about that, your making it sound like your already one of them,'' David slightly smiled.

'' That's what I'm afraid of,'' I said.

''Don't worry, when you do change we'll be right there for you,'' David said.

'' Thanks David, you really are a good brother to me,'' I smiled.

''Don't mention it,'' he smiled.

I smiled again.

''Well I'm going to get some fresh air, see you later,'' I said and I walked outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - I Spy

Walking along this muddy wood made me think that this might be the last time I see this place, the boardwalk, and the weirdos round every corner. I didn't want to die but then I didn't want to be a werewolf either. Life was very difficult at this moment.

I made it onto the beach and I decided to sit by the water and look out at the beautiful shining sea. Santa Cruz was best at night. The place was more alive at night.

The longer I sat there, the more I got a chill through me and I had a feeling that I was being watched. I looked at the sides of me but then I looked behind me and nobody even acknowledged me.

I thought to myself that I was making myself paranoid about somebody watching me as I was already paranoid about this whole werewolf transforming thing.

I decided to walk about on the boardwalk for a bit, try keep my mind off the whole change but when I looked at some stalls the feeling came back. I looked about but I could see nobody eyeballing me.

I screwed my face up and it was starting to annoy me. I tried ignoring it until I came to another stall and I felt like a weight had been lifted.

The feeling went away and I carried on down the boardwalk, smelling the air, the smell of candyfloss caught my nostrils and it loured me to a candyfloss machine.

I stood at the railings and ate my candyfloss in peace and decided to make my way back. As I reached the woods the feeling came back again and I growled under my breath. This was getting ridiculous.

I walked through the woods to the cave and I walked in to the boys sitting about. They all stared at me. It was very nerve racking. I sat on the fountain next to Paul.

''Hi guys,'' I said.

'' What's wrong?'' David asked.

''Nothing I just sat and thought about all this,'' I said sadly.

Nobody said anything.

'' Bailey don't worry,'' David said.

''How can I not worry I mean I'm going to be changed into a werewolf and I'm going to die, I don't want to die but don't want to be a werewolf, I don't even like them,'' I cried.

'' Sorry,'' he said quietly.

''You know I'm sorry for shouting at you'se, I mean I am blaming it on this werewolf thing because it has been this that's been making me hate you'se in a way, sorry but I know it's too late,'' I said and I walked towards the bed.

'' You know we still love you no matter what you are,'' David said.

I turned round and looked at them.

''Thanks that means a lot being wanted when your half human half werewolf and being an enemy,'' I smiled slightly and I laid down on the bed and fell asleep right away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Transformation complete

A revolting smell took over my nostrils and I awoke to vampires sitting around. The boys, my brother. I was changing because I suddenly felt like I wanted to hurt them. No this isn't meant to happen so fast.

I sat up and tried fighting it but it was going to happen and nothing was stopping it. Suddenly I could feel my body physically changing, I could see fur and everything.. Shit.

I stood and started hyperventilating and I looked at my hands changing into fur and soon the boys all stood where they were and looked at the sight.

It was happening. I suddenly heard the growl I never knew I did. I suddenly started growling at the boys but I didn't want to but it felt like my body was been taking over by the power of the werewolf. I had fully transformed and my fur was a golden brown with brown eyes. I showed my teeth to the boys and I slowly walked towards them.

David walked towards me and warned me that they were family but all I did was growl but was interrupted by clapping coming from the hole in the cave. We all looked up to 3 guys walking in.

''Oh our work is complete,'' one cheered.

''Who are you?'' David asked.

''David is it? You wouldn't remember me, you were young but we decided to keep you a vampire and turn this little hottie into one of us and we have succeeded quite well,'' he smiled while the other two chuckled.

''So you'se were the werewolves that killed my mother?'' he asked angrily.

''Oh yes but we wanted another one in the family and Bailey here was perfect but you, we would wait until you had grown up and became what you are so we could destroy you our way,'' he laughed.

''Destroy me? I don't think so,'' David said.

'' You think your so smart well let me tell you something your going to be weak because you know you don't have a sister anymore, she's mine,'' the leader supposedly laughed.

'' NO!'' Marko screamed and jumped in front of me.

''And what are you going to do?'' leader asked.

'' Your not ruining her life, she's mine, I…love her,'' Marko said.

Even though I was a werewolf I could still hear properly and I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Marko…likes me. He turned to me. He kept his distance as he never knew if I was gonna lash out at him, hell I didn't know what I was gonna do next.

''Bailey I'm sorry about that night but I blew my top because I liked you and I thought I was losing you to a stupid Surf Nazis,'' Marko explained looking into my eyes.

I couldn't necessarily speak but the werewolf power was so strong that I didn't care what Marko was saying but I tried fighting it but I couldn't. I was helpless.

'' Enough of this little petty love scene…Bailey…you may join me, you are officially one of us,'' leader said.

I started making my way still transformed towards the three boys and the leader smiled and touched my back and I looked at the boys and I tried my best, a tear slipped my eye and I walked out.

I got outside and I transformed back into the girl I was and the three boys laughed and smiled at me. I didn't know what was worse, being a werewolf or being naked in front of three guys. Fuck. Everytime I turned into a werewolf my clothes would be ripped off my body.

''Welcome to our family Bailey there's some clothes in the car,'' he smiled.

I looked at them as they walked in front of me. I looked back at the cave wanting to join them, wanting to be held by Marko, wanting to be safe but a werewolf and vampire weren't meant to be and so I was with the werewolves as long as I shall live and trust me it won't be long.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Werewolf Family

We got in a car which was parked near the boys' bikes. I looked at the stairs as they drove off into the distance.

''So Bailey we're so happy you've changed,'' leader said as I tried to get changed disapproving of them looking at me. They were horrible.

I didn't say anything.

''Bailey come on talk,'' another one said.

'' Why did you do it, why did you change me?'' I asked.

''Well once we found your mum we could smell vampire all over her and that's one thing we hate so once we found out your mum was having you and your brother was a vampire we decided to get our own back and change one of you,'' leader laughed.

''Your sick, now I have no family, hope you are happy because you will never be my family, I'll kill you when I get the chance,'' I growled.

''Save your growling for victims and you'll never be as powerful as me,'' he laughed.

''Shut up,'' I hissed and looked out the window.

A tear suddenly slipped my eye.

''Oh come on you ain't crying are you? Why you crying, at your pathetic little vampire family,'' he said.

That was it. I leaped over and started strangling him which eventually the other two got me off of him.

''I swear I will kill you, vampires or not, they're still my family and you can't change that,'' I hissed with venom.

''Don't try and get smart little one, you wouldn't want to get on the other side of me,'' leader growled.

I growled back and looked in the opposite direction from him. We soon arrived at some house and lights were on. The boys soon got out and started walking towards the house.

I slowly got out and walked behind them and the door opened and we walked in. There were three people in the living room and one in the kitchen. The one in the kitchen was a girl and there were two guys and another girl. When we approached they stopped and looked at us, mostly at me.

I only stood in the hallway, I didn't even want to go near them.

''Guys this is your new pact mate,'' leader said.

''Hey,'' they said but I growled.

''She still isn't happy about the whole leaving thing but she'll come around,'' he said smiling at me which I screwed my face up at.

'' I'm Samuel,'' leader said.

'' This is Chase and Zak,'' he said pointing to the two that was with him.

'' The two girls are Lisa and Beth and the other two guys are Neil and Declan,'' Samuel said.

'' Well my name is don't give a shit,'' I said.

''I told you not to get cheeky,'' Samuel hissed.

'' Well stop talking to me, you ruined my life,'' I hissed.

Samuel sighed.

''Get over it, life isn't fair,'' he said and walked upstairs.

It was quiet.

''So you were the vampire food,'' Lisa said.

'' No I was the vampire girl and now I'm a shitty girl,'' I said.

Lisa stared and growled while Neil looked up and smiled. I'm guessing they were together. I was right, Lisa went back and sat on his knee looking me up and down. I did the same to her and looked someplace else.

This place was torture, I wished my family was a good family, I wished my mum was still alive, I wished for a lot of things that night, my only important wish was to be back in the safe hands of my brother and the rest of my family. I never realised how much I had missed them, only being in the company of these werewolves for about half an hour made me realise that I wanted to be with the boys more than anything. I just hoped my chances hadn't run out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Plan

5 DAYS LATER

These past days were the most horrific times. Having to share a house with these people, I had not once cheered up, how was I supposed to enjoy these werewolves company when they helped kill my mum and made me into something that I hated. I hadn't spoke to any of them since I arrived apart from if they asked me something I gave them one word answers if they were lucky.

I slept on the couch because I didn't want to share a room with the girls and so because I was in the living room I heard voices, it made me remember when I heard the boys' voices when they were in the main part of the cave. I felt a lump form in my throat.

It was Declan and Chase who were in the living room.

''Hey honey, sleep well,'' Declan asked.

''Shut up,'' I hissed.

''Oh hurts bad,'' he laughed holding his heart.

I made a face at him and I sat with my arms crossed trying to ignore them. They went back to their conversation that I couldn't give a rat's ass about. Soon the whole house was up and Samuel called everyone to the living room.

''What's up?'' Zak asked.

'' Plan,'' was all he said and everyone cheered.

'' What…what plan?'' I asked quietly.

''She speaks,'' Zak said.

I ignored his remark and stared at Samuel.

''It's time for your first fight,'' Samuel smiled while the rest chuckled.

'' Against who?'' I asked.

''Surprise,'' was all he said.

He turned to the rest.

''So we'll take them when they're not expecting it and we attack and we come out winners,'' Samuel smiled.

The rest had a round of yeahs but I stared at them and thought how fun, now I'm going on a killing spree.

The boys went upstairs to talk while I was stuck with the girls, it was silent between us when Beth broke the silence.

''So Bailey why don't you put a smile on your face, its not the end of the world, be glad you're a werewolf, vampires are smelly creatures.''

''Well so are wolves and I don't like any but I would pick vampires over werewolves any day,'' I hissed.

''Why vampires can't go out in sunlight,'' Lisa said.

''The better,'' I smiled while growling.

They were such girly girls, checking their nails and huffing like spoilt brats. I wanted to rip their faces off never mind who we were killing. In fact I wasn't doing what they wanted me to do, I was my own person and nobody tells me what to do.

The boys soon came downstairs.

''Ready to go,'' Samuel said.

The girls squealed and quite frankly they were getting on my last nerve. I walked out second last while Samuel shut the door and I growled at him as I walked out and down to the car. Everybody got in and Samuel started driving. The rest were all laughing having a good time while I looked out of the window trying to block them out.

How could you block out Lisa's voice, her voice sounded like a cat in a blender. Sorry for the use of words but that's how she sounded. I soon started to recognise the place and it was Santa Cruz, no they better not be going to the boys.

Samuel drove onto a dirt path and I saw the cliff up ahead. That's when I blew my top. Fuck.

''Hey you touch my family and I'll kill you,'' I screamed.

Everyone started laughing.

''You think I'm kidding and you can't kill them, they're stronger than you,'' I smirked.

''Yeah whatever, your little pathetic vampire family are going to die,'' Beth laughed.

I slapped her across the face and just then it was a fight between us two. Lisa tried to get Beth back while Declan tried pulling me away which I removed his hands from my waist. I growled at him.

The car suddenly stopped and I jumped out first and ran towards the cave which the rest ran after me. I ran into the cave and there they were, sitting where I usually find them. They stood up when they saw me.

''Bailey?'' David asked.

Just then the rest came in after me and Samuel smiled.

''Aw didn't get time to save your family Bailey, such a shame,'' Samuel laughed.

'' What do you want, you got Bailey now leave,'' David shouted.

''Oh so you don't want Bailey anymore? What a shame, but that's ok, that means she'll come in handy when we kill you'se,'' Samuel said.

'' Bring it,'' David said.

Samuel growled and I went in front of him before he could move forward and I slapped him across the face which the rest winced at. My eyes were fuming with anger.

Samuel was about to hit me when all I saw was lots of colours and soon I was on the ground and then suddenly everyone was fighting. I saw David fighting with Declan and they two were putting up a good fight but I wanted David to survive. I didn't know what to do. I was shitting myself.

I stayed out of the way until David was finished and with a bite to the neck and a throat ripped out, Declan was finished. I then ran over to David and I stood opposite while he looked at me.

I wanted to cry, this was it. He could only stare as well.

''Do it,'' I ordered.

He still stood there.

''Do it now,'' I said nicely.

He found it difficult to do it.

'' I told you not to hesitate, do it now,'' I shouted.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain through my stomach. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I saw David with hurt in his face for doing it but I didn't want to be a werewolf so it was the only option.

I fell to my knees and the last thing I saw was David staring at me and then blackness. The family was complete to die and now our family could rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Dead

So this was what being dead was like. It looked ok to be honest. You could see everyone else that died and I knew my mum and dad were around here somewhere.

I walked around, the place was white, everything was white, it was sort of beautiful. I was in heaven. So there is one? The place looked lovely for someone who was dead.

I sat down on the nearest chair, a feeling of sadness going through. I just hoped the boys killed the werewolves, I would be happy then.

What if the boys were dead? Would they be here? Would they be in hell? Why wasn't I in hell? I didn't want them dead, I grew attached to them, well did. I sighed, stood up and began to explore and I could see kids that were dead. It almost brought a tear to my eye thinking that kids younger than me were dead.

I mean I always moaned that I was too young to die even though people younger than me had died. It was sad. They looked happy here, it brought a little smile to my face. Everyone seemed contented here, like it was the best place in the world.

Suddenly I heard my name getting called and I turned round to a man and a woman looking at me. I had to look a lot more to figure out it was my mum and dad. I smiled my longest smile and ran to them. I squeezed them into a hug and kept on squeezing.

''Oh my mum, dad your really here,'' I cried.

'' Oh sweetie we've missed you, and we know what happened about you know you being a werewolf,'' my mum said.

'' Well I'm glad I'm dead but I miss the boys, I had really grown to them and I feel sorry for all the crap I put them through,'' I cried.

''Oh don't worry they'll never forget you and neither will Marko,'' my mum and dad smiled.

'' How do you know?'' I asked.

They both smiled and pointed around them.

''Oh right, watching me,'' I laughed embarrassingly.

I cuddled them again and then noticed my hand going through my mum's waist. I looked at my mum, her and my dad were beginning to fade away. No.

''Mum, dad what's happening?'' I asked.

'' Bailey,'' my mum and dad shouted.

They disappeared some more but then I just realised that it was me who was disappearing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - No life at all

I felt dizzy. I was lying on something soft. My eyes were still closed but I felt with my hands. I was on a quilt, maybe a bed. I took a large intake of breath and started coughing. I sat up to stop myself from coughing and I stopped in shock.

I was in the cave. I was ALIVE. Was I?

I stood up and I felt real. I could see everything in colour. Was this a dream? I walked towards the fountain and I couldn't believe it. I was really here. I felt objects in the cave to make sure I could feel things. I could just like a normal person. I was baffled but at the same time happy. I felt good. I didn't know if I should be feeling good? Was I still a werewolf? I didn't feel like one.

I smiled. I was alive but how was the question. I died, I know I did, I saw my mum and dad I thought. A tear came to my eye. This wasn't true. Where were the boys? If this was real they would be here. Where were the werewolves? Were my brother and the boys dead?

I sat back down and felt my head to make sure I hadn't had a temperature and wasn't imagining all this. My life just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Suddenly I heard a voice.

''You made it,'' it said.

I looked up to Paul. I couldn't believe it. I ran to him with a smile on my face and hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let go.

''Jesus Bailey you should go away and come back like that all the time if this is what I get,'' he smiled.

I laughed.

''Funny, but all you need to do is ask,'' I smiled.

''Well I need another hug, I'm sad,'' he said trying to put his pouty face on.

''Yeah right,'' I said.

''Bailey,'' I heard another voice.

I looked over and Marko was there and soon the other two came out. I ran over and killed Marko in a hug.

''I've missed you,'' he said in my ear.

''Me too,'' I cried.

He wiped the tear away and I smiled. I went and gave Dwayne one too and he cuddled me back. No words exchanged. Next was David. He looked happy and sad but mostly happy to see me here. We cuddled each other and we stayed like that for a small period of time. It was so nice being with the boys again. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with them.

We all got situated in our places in the cave when I asked the most important question I had on my mind. How am I here?

''Well after I killed you…the werewolves ran to you because you were their secret weapon so we took advantage and ended them. They did put up a fight but we won in the end. Once they were dead we went to you and we…well the only way to keep you alive would be too…change you…into one of us…'' David said.

I looked at the boys and they looked down.

'' You mean I'm a vampire now?'' I asked.

''Yeah,'' Dwayne answered.

I looked down.

''We're sorry that you don't want to be a creature but it was the only way to save you and we didn't want to lose you, you are too important to us,'' Dwayne explained.

It was quiet. I looked up at Marko's face and he looked really worried.

''You know I would rather be one of you'se than one of them,'' I said.

They looked at me and smiled. I was still looking at Marko and he had the biggest smile on his face.

''So you don't mind?'' Paul asked.

''Yeah I guess I could accept, if I'm with you'se then I'm happy,'' I said looking at them all.

They all cheered and Marko came up and gave me a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

''And when I was in heaven, I saw mum and dad,'' I said to David.

''Really,'' he said.

'' Yeah I was glad I was dead so I could see them,'' I smiled.

''I miss them,'' I said.

''Me too,'' he said.

''But now we have each other, a little piece of them in each other,'' I smiled pulling David into a hug.

I felt his chest move from chuckling at my actions.

I broke the hug and looked at him. I punched him in the arm for a laugh and he got me in a headlock and then let go and gave me another cuddle. I smiled. This is what we should have been like at the start of our relationship but it got there in the end. I already liked this new life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Full Vamp on my own

My first full night being a vampire, well half anyway but same thing. I passed the time waiting for the boys to wake up by drawing. I was working on a new drawing, the boys.

I was in the middle of Dwayne, doing his hair when I heard movement from the hole in the cave. I looked opposite me and out popped Paul. I smiled as he approached. He laid himself across the fountain and pulled out a cigarette and exhaled and then smiled.

I laughed at the delay.

''What you drawing?'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I said.

'' Come on let me see,'' he moaned.

''Nope not until it's done,'' I said.

'' Ok fine,'' he said taking another draw of his cigarette.

As I finished Dwayne, the rest started getting up. I smiled at them but I hid the drawing from all of them until I finished. I sat on the couch with Marko cuddling me. I felt happy whereas Paul looked at us.

''What,'' I said.

''Quit it, do that in your spare time or not in front of us,'' he huffed.

''Jealous,'' I sang out.

He smirked at me. He was jealous, he thinks too much with the downstairs department.

''Come on guys let's go out,'' David said interrupting my thought.

We made our way to the bikes and I jumped on behind Marko. The boys revved their engines and were zooming all the way through the woods, howling and laughing which made me smile. This time I could see clearly, now I knew how they never crashed, their visions were perfect, I could see every detail and it was amazing to see nature in a different light.

The boardwalk was crowded once again. People moved out our way as the boys rode through the boardwalk to their parking space. They cut their engines and we got off and walked with authority. People stared but once again we ignored them and pretended they weren't there.

We soon got to our railings but I walked over to a stall which caught my eye. I continued to look when I heard a man's voice from behind. I looked round and I saw three men looking at me with smiles on their faces.

''Well look who we have here, fresh meat,'' the one in the middle said while the other two chuckled.

'' Shut up,'' I hissed.

''Ohh,'' they all went.

I looked over their shoulders and I saw all the boys looking at me. I saw Marko starting to move forward but I told him to stop in my head and he just stared on where he stood. I thought I would have a little snack, maybe prove to the boys I could feed on my own.

''So I have a pretty good idea on what you want so why don't we get out of here,'' I said.

They all smiled. I looked at the boys as I walked past them with the three guys behind me. The boys had a pretty good idea on where I was going so I made my way downstairs and along the beach, into the woods and made my way to a lit bonfire and I waited until the other three caught up.

The boys all came round me and I smiled playing along and I had to feed fast because I could feel my self changing and I didn't want to scare them off. I knew the boys were watching so I had to do it right.

One of the guys kissed my neck and I turned round to him and I leaned into his neck and lightly bit his neck making him think I was playing but no I was hungry and these guys were unlucky.

I bit in a bit more and started sucking his blood. His blood tasted nice, like drink, cigarettes and was plain sweet. After he was done. I turned to the other two. They were too busy with me to realise they're friend was dead. I went onto my second one.

I bit into his neck and I sucked him dry while the last one was kissing my neck from behind so he couldn't see what I was doing. I licked the blood that was on my hand and then I snapped and I felt like a bit of fun and I turned round to the other and had shown him my face.

He looked in horror then looked at his friends and then clicked on what happened, screamed and tried to run but I caught him by the neck and bit viciously into his neck and blood went everywhere.

I liked his blood and he was sucked dry in seconds. I then felt stronger and I lifted their bodies up and flung them in the fire and cleaned myself. I could feel eyes on me and I looked into the shadows and all the boys appeared, all smiling at me while I laughed back. I felt amazing, like I had no more worries in my life which was good to have everything off your back for a change.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Like a bird

The boys approached me. I stood there with the biggest smile on my face. I was so proud of myself right now.

''So what do you think?'' I asked.

''Wow you are a natural, like you were meant to be a vampire,'' Paul said excitedly.

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

''Bailey I'm impressed I thought you were actually going with them duchebags and leave me…us…leave us,'' Marko said embarrassingly.

I smiled while the boys smiled too. I messed up his hair and kissed his cheek while David cleared his throat.

''So now that you're a vampire, I think it's time for some fun,'' David said.

The boys laughed and I just stared at them. They looked suspicious.

''What you guys planning?'' I asked.

''Oh nothing, it's a surprise,'' Paul said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I stared at them with an unconvincing face. I followed them through the woods where they left their bikes. I jumped on behind Marko and they rode off through the streets of Santa Cruz. I squeezed Marko's stomach more. I loved riding with him. I was beginning to really like him, he was so sweet to me.

We soon made it on to railway tracks and I looked about and was actually worried on why we were here. David parked at the side with Dwayne behind him while Paul and Marko parked opposite them. The boys all started walking onto the tracks and I stared at them but then Marko turned round and motioned me to follow them.

I wasn't sure but I ran after them and caught up with Marko grabbing his hand. He smiled and then David stopped and they all turned to me. I looked at them nervously.

'' Guys why you all staring at me, what's going on?'' I asked.

They all chuckled.

''Bailey want's to know what's going on,'' David smiled.

''Marko…what's going on?'' David asked.

''I don't know…what's going on Paul?'' Marko asked Paul while smiled at me.

''Wait…who wants to know?'' Paul asked laughing at me.

''Well Bailey wants to know,'' Dwayne chuckled.

They all started at me.

''I think we should show Bailey what's going on,'' David said.

I looked at David and he smiled at me.

''Marko,'' he said still looking at me.

I turned round and Marko was at the edge of the tracks. I went wide-eyed. I didn't even feel Marko letting go of my hand.

''What,'' I said.

''Goodnight sweetie,'' he waved.

''Booms awayyy,'' he said and jumped down.

I could only stare. Next Paul took his place. I stared at him. He smiled at me.

''Bottoms up babe, yal,'' he said clicking his fingers.

Next was Dwayne but he just smiled and showed guns with his hands. I turned to David who took the place next and turned to me.

''Come with us Bailey, you're a vampire now,'' he laughed.

What? Was all I thought. I came back into reality and he was gone. I could hear the jingles of their accessories but they were nowhere in sight.

''Woo come on down Bailey, come join us,'' I heard them saying.

I wasn't sure but I shut my eyes and I jumped. I felt something hard against my hand which hurt a bit but I opened my eyes to a laughing Dwayne. I grabbed the pole with the other hand and I realised we were hanging in mid air. They were crazy.

Suddenly a horn sounded and the pole started to vibrate and I was losing grip. I looked at the boys and Paul cheered and then let go and I looked as he disappeared through the fog.

''Don't be scared Bailey,'' Marko shouted and let go.

Next Dwayne screamed and let go. I looked at them. This was all too much, with the sound of the train and the boys screaming and falling. I felt like I was going crazy. David smiled and told me to let go.

''Bailey you'll be fine, now let go,'' he said as well as he did.

I was hanging by myself and I took a chance and I let go.

I could feel myself drifting through the air and I looked about and realised I wasn't landing. I was flying. I tried controlling it and I never wanted it too end.

I loved flying. Thank god I became a vampire, I was so happy in my little moment when I heard the boys shouting my name. I ignored them flying about, feeling like I was free. I felt like a bird drifting through the air.

I soon came out of my freedom when I opened my eyes to the boys floating around me. I smiled at them.

''Having fun?'' David asked.

''Yes thanks for asking,'' I smiled.

''Now you're a true vampire,'' Marko smiled.

'' You know it's so weird hearing them words,'' I smiled.

'' You know that's not all you get, powers as well but they come naturally,'' David said.

''Even better,'' I smiled.

''Now let's go boys,'' David said floating up to the top.

I cleared my throat.

'' Aren't you forgetting something,'' I said.

''And girl,'' David said.

''Thank you,'' I said flying towards the boys.

We made it to the top and got on the bikes and drove off towards home. My new home. My new family.

My new life.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Creature Love

We made it back to the cave all hyped up from tonight's events. I think the boys were happy that I was one of them, it seemed like it. I was about to sit on the fountain when Paul stopped me.

''$5 if you want to sit on the fountain,'' he said laughing.

'' Shut up,'' I mocked.

''Oh you think I'm joking,'' he smiled.

'' Yup cause you know if you touch me I'll just kick your ass,'' I said politely.

'' Yeah right, you kicking my ass,'' he laughed.

I put on a horror face and made a noise to tell I was scared and pointed to show something was behind him and Paul turned round to look and I twisted his arm behind him and tightened the grip. He moaned out in pain.

''You were saying,'' I smiled.

'' Yeah ok…let go…I'm sorry,'' Paul said rubbing his sore arm.

The other three laughed.

'' So it looks like you'll be sharing the fountain, sorry to burst your bubble,'' I said laughing and standing on the fountain.

''This isn't over, I'll get you back,'' Paul smirked and winked.

''Marko he winked at me,'' I said looking at him with scared eyes.

''Hey you leave my girl alone,'' Marko laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at Paul. He smirked shaking his head. I walked over and sat beside Marko and he put his arm around me and I cuddled into him. I kissed him and of course Paul ewwed out to tell us to stop. I laughed. I couldn't get enough of this.

''Bailey I want to show you something,'' Marko said taking my hand and going through the hole in the cave. It was dark so I held onto him more. I heard him chuckle.

He soon stopped at a door, he then opened it up to a colourful room. I walked in with my mouth opened, speechless at first until I found my voice again.

''Wow, this is your room?'' I asked.

''Yeah you like?'' he asked me.

''Yeah it's…colourful,'' I smiled.

He chuckled.

''Wow I love it, you have an amazing room,'' I smiled.

'' You mean we have an amazing room,'' he said.

I looked at him.

''You serious?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I mean you are my girl now so you share a room with me,'' he said putting his hands on my waist and he turned me round.

I then leaned forward and our lips touched and the magic happened. My stomach was doing front flips. It was a moment I didn't want to end. I felt perfect against him like I was meant to be with him, it felt right. We were then interrupted by a voice.

It was Paul. He always knows how to ruin a perfectly good moment. Both of us stared at him in annoyance.

''What? Just want to say good night to my little sis,'' he smiled.

''Goodnight Paul,'' I said.

He smirked and shut the door. I turned back to Marko and he kissed me again. I took off his jacket and his t-shirt without letting our lips come apart. He then thought he was smart and smiled and turned it over.

I lay on the bed while he came down and kissed me more. My fingers wrapped around his hair as he kissed my neck, trailing kisses down to my breasts, taking my t-shirt off as he went. I was ready for this. Marko then took off his trousers and went back to business, kissing me until he came to my jeans, unbuttoning one while staring at me with a Cheshire grin on his face.

I bit my lip, this was so hot, I had never experienced sex before and it was gonna happen with a vampire, not to mention I'm one too but I didn't know what it'd feel like. When I looked at Marko, he had already taken my jeans off and underwear, now I felt a bit exposed.

''Relax baby,'' he said.

He moved back up towards me, looking me in the eyes.

''You want this?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' I said smiling preparing myself.

He kissed me once more as I squeezed his back while he pushed into me. It hurt a bit but I enjoyed it more knowing it was with a guy like Marko. I loved Marko. The feeling between us two was proving that. I then twisted it around and I rolled us over and captured our lips again and he pulled my hair while we kissed. Our first experience together was passionate and full of love.

For my first time I enjoyed it. I smiled as we broke apart and lay next to each other. He turned to me.

''I love you,'' he said.

''I love you too,'' I smiled and he kissed me again and we both lay there, taking in each other until my eyes failed on me and next thing I knew I fell into a deep sleep thinking about Marko.


End file.
